User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 9: The Rat: Part 1
OCTOBER 28th, 2009, 11:16 AM, BULLWORTH ACADEMY, THE BOY'S DORM. . . I was lying on my bed when my cell phone started ringing. I saw the contact name show up as 'Two-Faced Cocksucker' which was Vice Principal Johnson in my contact list. I answered the phone harshly, "What do you want?" to which he replied with a sly chuckle, "Your findings. Tell me everything you found out." I got off my bed and poked my head outside my bedroom door to make sure no one can hear me. No one's around, I guess. This is bad. This is so bad. I can't believe I'm selling out my best friends in order to save my skin. I'm a Judas. I don't think I can ever forgive myself, and if they find out, I don't think they can ever forgive me. I close the shades and start to speak quietly, "Let's start with C-Money- I mean Clayton. Has no immediate family, except for Derek Stone, who Clayton just found out is his real father. This has taken an emotional toll on him, and now he spends a lot of his time smoking weed and cigarettes with me and he's also been drinking and buying vodka at Rockin' Box, the club down in New Coventry. It might interest you to know that he keeps his cigs and vodka under the loose floorboards beneath his bed. He also is involved in the underground street racing circuit, but he hasn't raced in a while, as far as I know." I didn't tell Johnson about C-Money's business with Max Hayes and the G.S. Crew and how he has a few guns hidden in our dorm room. I need to hide those, in case Johnson sends someone in here to look for any other contraband we have stowed away in here. "Put his vodka and his cigarettes in his desk drawer. Save the prefects some time and also with you. Tell me about Charles Caldwell." Johnson pressed. I replied while putting the vodka and cigarettes in C-Money's desk, "Charles has some anger problems, as you may know, and is very quick to resort to violence. He doesn't talk about his family, but from what little he told me, he has some criminals in his family, which he feels that everyone looks down on him for, which he's obviously insecure about. He also owns a skate shop in Old Bullworth Vale, which he's owned for the past couple months. He actually has a fight today with that new kid, Patrick Davidson, in the parking lot at 3 o'clock. He tried to bribe Patrick with $450 bucks he stole from the school store this morning. He's seems to be scared and he's trying to get out of it, though." "Probably the first smart thing he's done since he's come to Bullworth." Johnson sneered. I snapped, "Shut up." Johnson defused the soon-to-be argument, "Okay, okay. Now tell me about Michael Diaz." I groaned and said, "Michael is very sarcastic and never seems to take anything seriously. He's training to be an MMA fighter down at the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym. The Preps also blame us for vandalizing their gym, which we had nothing to do with. We don't know who really did it, but we plan on finding out. He has a younger sister named Danielle who goes here. She's a tomboy and Michael is very protective of her. From what he told me, he once broke a guy's nose who called his sister a slut back in California. He has a strained relationship with his mother and stepfather. His mother's always lying around in their house dead drunk and Michael hates his stepfather. Michael also lived on the streets in California with his sister, because he and Danielle couldn't stand his stepfather. Michael also drinks alcohol on a daily basis. He keeps some in his room, as well, but I'm not sure where." "Keep this up, and we could have a beautiful business relationship together, Mr. Ryder." Johnson snickered. I got mad and growled, "NO! I am not going to be working for you! As soon as I find a way out of your pocket, then I will take it without hesitation. After that, go find someone else to do your job for you, you fucking slimy prick." I hung up on him, and I got all of C-Money's guns and put them in the dumpster behind the Boy's Dorm. I'll get them later. Right now, I need to get to the cafeteria before C-Money, Michael, and Charles get there. I don't know how much longer I can look them in the eye after doing what I'm doing. . . LATER THAT DAY, THE BOYS DORM, 4:00 PM. . . . . An hour after watching the fight between Charles and Patrick, I was sitting in the Boy's Dorm common room on the couch with Michael and Charles, while C-Money was pacing anxiously back and forth in front of the couch. C-Money gathered us here for a meeting, which we never have unless it's something of very high importance. He didn't seem too happy at all, which made me very nervous. After a couple minutes of C-Money pacing around the room, he says out of the blue, "We have a big-mouth in our presence" Oh, shit. This is bad. This is very, very, very, VERY BAD. They're onto me! In my head, I was freaking out, but on the outside, I was calmly pretending to be skeptical about the whole thing, "Are you sure about that? Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions again." I shrugged off his suspicion. "Dude, it makes sense," C-Money defended, "And I never jump to conclusions a lot!" Michael asked with a serious look on his face, "What evidence would you have to prove that there is a rat?" "It all makes sense," C-Money began, "How would he know about your stash of weed (pointing at me)? And you vandalizing the Harrington House (pointing at Michael)? And you stealing money from the school store (pointing at Charles)? And how would someone know about my vodka and Redwood cigarettes? It has to be a snitch. . . And I'm gonna prove it." This made me scared because when C-Money says he's gonna do something, then by God, he's gonna do it. If he's gonna go after me, I need to put everyone on a fake lead. I need to think of one, and fast. He was about to storm out of the room until Charles stood up and said, "Maybe you're right, C-Money. How else would Johnson have known all that? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have survillance cameras hidden all across the school." God dammit, I'm gonna be found out if I don't do something! Michael then says sarcastically, "What will our plan be for finding that snitch? And what will we do to him? Teabag him until he says he'll stop being a snitch?" I nervously laughed at Michael's snide suggestion while C-Money shook his head and replied, "Gross, but no. We'll have to find some clues or something. But we can't look now. Best if we start tomorrow so maybe the snitch and Johnson don't get suspicious." Okay, good. That gives me some time. As C-Money is walking away and everyone else has went their separate ways, I stop and casually ask, "What will we do when we find the snitch?" C-Money turns around to look me in the eyes with a cold, angry stare, "I'm going to beat him into a coma and hopefully, he'll never do such a thing again." Well, that's just great. I fucking hate Johnson and myself so much right now. I then modestly suggest, "And what if it's a friend?" "I do not want to know if it's a friend doing it or not. I just hope it's someone random we know but we're not friends with." He said while looking away from me. It looked like he was praying that it wasn't a friend of his. I feel like such an asshole. "But it's clearly a friend doing it." I said. He looked at me oddly and said softly, "You know something, don't you?" Now to put him on a fake trail! "No, but I might have a lead." I lied. "We'll start tomorrow. For now, let's just split up." We went our separate ways and I took a walk around the Academy, trying to decide what I can use for a false lead. I've got it! I ran to the Girls Dorm and snuck into Kendra's room, who was C-Money's ex-girlfriend. They know each other very well, and this could be a good idea. I took her necklace off her bedside table, put it in my pocket, and quickly climbed out the window. I sprinted back to the boy's dorm, and went into our bedroom to take a much needed rest. THE NEXT DAY, 2:34 PM. . . I think it worked. I put everyone on a fake lead, and I bet they think that Kendra was the rat. Now, I need to get out of this mess as soon as possible. I walked briskly to my dorm, planning to pack my things. I might need to just in case this plan of mine goes awry, and I might need to anyway. I shut the door and I got my Eris gym bag, and tossed essentials in there. Money, my knife, some clothes, cell phone, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, so I walked up to the door and asked, "Who is it?" I then heard a sarcastic remark from Michael, "It's the stripper you ordered. Hot and ready like a pizza!" I opened the door and he walked right in and laid down on the couch. "Take a seat," Michael beckoned to my desk chair. I was a little reluctant to listen, mostly because I knew that what was about to happen isn't good. Michael joked, "Hey, man. I don't bite. Well, maybe a little." I took my seat and asked anxiously, "So, uh what's up, Michael?" I have no idea where this conversation is headed, but it's making me nervous. "So, I hear you and the Vice Principal are getting pretty damn close. You two pen pals or something?" Michael casually asked, but I can sense a little bit of seriousness in his voice. I replied angrily, "Fuck that! I hate that stupid motherfucker!" Which is true, and I don't have to lie about that. Michael remained calm, as usual in serious situations, and he asked me while looking me directly in the eyes, "How is it that fifteen minutes after I told you I was going to vandalize the Jocks' Clubhouse, the Prefects showed up? Same at the Harrington House. For that, I thought a kid saw me or something, but then I realized that it was under the same circumstances." Michael then proceeded to tell me about everything that had happened. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach in complete shame. I'm a fucking Judas, and I deserve everything that's coming to me. I asked quietly while staring at the floor, "How'd you figure it out?" "Now you see, I had gained the ability to read minds, so you're SOL-" I interrupted Michael's joke in annoyance, "Michael, seriously!" Michael got serious once I said that and he continued, "Okay, when C-Money said that 'he knows something we don't' I put some thought into it and realized that all roads went up your ass." Michael got up and got down to eye-level and stated, "Here's my warning," I was really nervous and I thought he was gonna beat the shit outta me. Michael is one of the only people who I am afraid of getting in a fight with, mainly because of his imposing size and also because he constantly trains in mixed martial arts. He continued, "I won't tell the guys. They'll have to figure it out for themselves, but I want you to stay away from me, don't talk to me or anything. I'm not even joking right now. If we weren't close friends, I would fuck you up. Stay away from Nicole, and stay away from Bradi. You can jerk off about them at night, but do not speak to them." With that, Michael got up and started walking to the door. He turned around and said sarcastically, "You tricked me. Want a cookie?" and he walked out, slamming my bedroom door. I could tell he did that to demonstrate his anger if I violate his warning. That's minus one friend. Good job, Greg. I walked around outside to get some fresh air. 'LATER, 3:40 PM. . . ' I was walking back from Yum-Yum Market after getting some soda and a pack of Redwoods when C-Money texted me, telling me to meet him in our dorm room. I rode my Sanchez back to the Academy and walked into the dorm room. C-Money was sitting in his desk chair as I walked in. He appeared to be waiting there for a while. "What's going on?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. He calmly replied, "Nothing, you tell me." I put my soda and Redwoods on my bedside table and said, "You were busy during lunch today, so I guess you had something going on." After that, there was an awkward silence between us. "So, how's your boyfriend Johnson doing?" C-Money mocked. I replied bluntly, "He's not my boyfriend." I already know what's coming, so I might as well brace myself for the verbal/physical fight that's gonna ensue. "It seems that you're the bitch in the relationship, and by 'bitch' I mean he has you snitching on your friends and getting them into worlds of trouble." C-Money said flatly. "Dammit! I thought Michael said he wouldn't tell you or Charles." I exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "Oh, he didn't tell me anything and I'll bust his balls later for doing that." C-Money replied. "How did you find out?" I asked in shame. "Me, Kendra, and Charles broke into Johnson's office last night and found a file that said you were the snitch." C-Money explained. I just stood there motionless and C-Money looked at me with the most hurt look on his face and asked, "How could you? We were friends." "C-Money, I didn't mean to. Johnson found out about my marajuana. He said that with his connections, he would pin all of the drugs being in school on me. He said he would have me expelled and he said if I didn't help him, he would personally make sure I get sent to jail. I had to. . . to stay out of prison." I explained sadly. C-Money jumped out of his chair and shouted angrily, "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH ABOUT OUR ACTIVITIES AND NOT TELL US! YOU COULD HAVE LIED TO HIM AND THEN TELL US ABOUT WHAT HE WAS DOING!" I defended, "It wouldn't have worked! He would have been able to tell I was lying. You know that." C-Money then threw his hand up in disgust and said angrily, "And you HAD to give him my bottle of vodka, didn't you?!" I said, "I didn't know what to do." "Way to screw over your friends, and I thought you, of all people, understood loyalty." C-Money spat in disgust. I yelled, "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" "What else did you tell Johnson, huh? Did you tell him about the G.S. Crew? About Max? What did you do with my guns?!" C-Money demanded, while poking me in the chest whenever he asked each question. I pushed his hand away and explained, "I didn't tell Johnson about your involvement with Gary and Max, and your guns are in the dumpster behind the dorm." C-Money scoffed, "Well, that's SOMETHING decent you did for one of your friends!" I've had enough! I know I ratted him out, but he's not rotting in some jail cell because of me, and he knows it! "You need to watch yourself. I did you a huge favor. If I DID hand Johnson those guns of yours, you would be tried as an adult, locked up, and you'll be calling some cellmate 'daddy' within a month! Or, he would be putting YOU in this position, as well!" I said heatedly. "Yeah, and I would prefer to go to prison for prosecution of firearms than to rat out my friends!" C-Money argued. I could tell the situation was escalating pretty quickly. "Please spare me the heroics. You would have ratted us out just to save your own skin, too! So drop the tough guy act!" I put down his comment. "I still would rather go to prison than to be a snitch, Gregory!" C-Money sneered. This just set me off. "No, you wouldn't! Don't give me that tough guy bullshit. I've been in juvie before! That was when I was thirteen! My time there was so horrible, that I would secretly cry myself to sleep each night I was there! I'm telling you, if I'm saying juvie's bad, then try to imagine spending ten years or more in an adult prison! That's what you'd be facing if I did hand Johnson those guns. They have rapists in the showers, assaults in the courtyard, daily beatings by the guards, shankings in the laundry room, 23 hours staying in your cell, and food that makes Bullworth's look like it was made by a fucking five star chef! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'D RATHER BE IN JAIL! THAT IS COMPLETE, AND UTTER HORSESHIT!!" I screamed in C-Money's face. He looked kinda shocked, probably because he just found out I've been imprisoned before. Plus, I don't think C-Money has ever seen me get that angry before, or at least with him. C-Money shoved me, "Shut the fuck up, snitch! Snitches are bitches that end up in ditches!" I shoved him back and taunted, "Bite me, Clayton!" I knew how much C-Money hated to be addressed by his first name, so he tackled me to the ground and started wailing on me. He punched me in the face several times, so I rolled us both over, so I was on top of him. I started wailing on C-Money and he had a bloody nose and lip. I had a heavy nosebleed and a cut above my right eye, and the blood was blinding me as it was seeping down. This fight went on for several minutes, with us continuing to go at each other, but there was no clear winner. We were both exsausted, and we both got off each other and laid on the floor beside each other, staring at the ceiling in a dazed manner, while panting heavily. We laid there for several minutes, and after that C-Money panted, "Stay away from me. Stay away from Hailey, and even Kendra. Say one word to them, and you'll be sorry you ever met me. I didn't even go my hardest either. Next time, I will beat you until you're in a coma. And when you wake up, I'll beat you again. Understand?" With that, C-Money stood up and slightly limped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I laid there on the floor and started silently crying. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. But I immediately felt an intense surge of anger. I am going to get back at Vice Principal Johnson for everything he's done. And there's no stopping me. . . Category:Blog posts